A number of bladder insulation techniques are known from the prior art references listed below:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,252,578 to Powell discloses a method of insulating buildings. A flexible bag is placed inside a wall in a collapsed state. Thereafter insulation is poured into the bag to fill the space between the inside and outside walls. The bag is not inflated with air.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,512 to Kuneman discloses a window sealing arrangement wherein an inflatable bag is placed between the inside and outside windows in a storm window arrangement and then inflated. An insulating air space is thus provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,208 to Shanabarger provides for a sealed air space between studs in a building wall. FIG. 4 of that patent illustrates the insulating roll which is made up of a plurality of elongated elastic bags having air trapped inside.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,085 to Elson features an inflatable envelope of gas impervious material which is inserted in a building wall and inflated. It contains heat insulating material within the envelope.
German Pat. No. 27 08 733 discloses a method of attic insulation whereby a multicelled roll of plastic is rolled out in the attic, inflated with compressed air and filled with blown-in insulation.
Other U.S. Pat. Nos. of interest to this development include the following: 4,172,915, 2,971,616, 3,264,165, 4,172,345, 2,896,272, 4,182,085, 3,854,253.